


Hotter then Hell

by earlfairy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Journey, Recovered Memories, Slow Build, They're mostly gonna be called creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlfairy/pseuds/earlfairy
Summary: So, it's come to this then huh? There's not much to tell sorry as I myself don't know the story of my life up to this point. All I know is that this me right now doesn't know how or why to react to these emotions or this situation I've somehow done to myself. That's the whole reason I'm doing this, to find out what happened and who I was. Whether I'll like myself or not, not because of these strange creatures although it feels it has everything to do with them.Guess will find out eventually together huh?... Let's get through this hell then and begin.





	Hotter then Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea been bugging me for months not sure

'Feelings don't die easily because we keep feeding them memories.'

Sighing I still didn't see how I got into this mess in the first place, was this the best idea? Then again how would I know, I still know less to none. Coming to this lab that I'll be spending the next few days did bring a crazy Deja Vu feeling. This man that was apparently a family friend and in charge of running this laboratory suggested this mess that I've found myself.

I'd had finally enough of everything to the point of actually going through with this crazy idea of going out there, leaving behind this life that I think I keep living. To recreate these feelings and memories that I haven't got the slightest clue about before the accident. Ever since six months ago after I woke up in the hospital, I remember little to nothing about my entire life.

Nothing's changed over the past six months in terms with my 'condition.' My parents, I know their real people, but I can clearly see it with their eyes that I'm not their beloved daughter in front of them, just another total stranger that has their daughters face and name. Life was slow and each day was in a way hellish, I didn't remember any of my family, friends, what I like, dislike and what happened to me in these past twenty years that I've been here.

What I have come to realize though is that these creatures that inhabit and co-exist with us make me experience these whirl of emotions that feel like an empty pit of fire that won't extinguish inside my stomach. Any that come close or gaze at me chill me to the bone, so I try to avoid them but that's near impossible with them being everywhere.

Days just turned into months until I finally had enough of state I was in and it seemed that everyone else around me felt the same. So I decided to found out myself first hand who was the person that these feelings and precious memories have become lost to, was.

Which brings me to this current situation, walking through this forest. My eyes wandered around for the invisible creature that had fled off from the lab. Louds rumbles were heard from above that got my attention, this creature had to be found quickly before something happened, due to it not being raised wild and instead at the lab.

My jaw clenched tightly recalling the reason why this creature ran off in the first place. This creature was very timid around others and so wasn't great in these battles ceasing in its power against other creatures. So it's been on and off with multiple people who choose that creature as its partner, later coming back returning and accepting another. The last one that chooses did the same process as the others but was more crucial and angered at the creature, taking the fury and frustration on the creature which resulted in this mess happening.

It's none of my business what these people and creatures do with one another, but still, it's somehow struck a chord within me which I still don't understand. My gaze kept lingering towards the different creatures that surrounded this forest. To be honest, I hardly know anything at all about these creatures, but somehow it feels that I do which disturbs me. A crack of lightning suddenly caught me out of my thoughts as it lit up the forest for a mere second, scaring some of the creatures.

My pace quickened, this had to be found before this storm starts otherwise that would be a massive problem. Besides all the rumbling from the sky, there was something else I could hear in the distance that caught my attention. Running towards the direction, it was coming towards; soon it became clearer that it was cries of agony. The ground below me was turning into a rocky terrain, the trees were decreasing, and the cries were getting louder.

I could suddenly see the reason behind those screams, and I could feel my heart strangling itself. There was the creature getting slowly bashed to pieces by other monkish like creatures. There were three that surrounded the small creature.

I don't know why but I kept running entirely towards the scene, the adrenaline pumping through me. Before any noticed my presence, I got in between the creatures taking the full impact of the attack.

Surprisingly I held my ground only moving a few meters back from the assault to the stomach. The taste of iron was in my mouth as I felt a bit of blood flowing down out of the corner of my cheek. I glared harshly at the creature who jolted back in shock, then looked behind me.

"Stay behind me," I just started turning my gaze back toward the three creatures before me. The creature returned my glare preparing for another attack. My body moved of its accord after that, quickly dodging its attacks and landing my own. It was like that for a while until the other two decided to join into my dismay. Barely avoiding all the kicks and punches coming from all three, somehow I knocked one out with a kick to the stomach and another dodge then shoved the other against the ground. With one final punch against the last one that took a few steps backward falling to the ground.

Breathing heavily, I soon felt all the bruises and scratches from the punches and kicks all throughout my body. I didn't realize, but it began raining during that fight making me wet to the bone.

"Next time consider who you're going to mess with," I warned glaring harshly, turning around I saw the creature collapsed on the ground completely exhausted, its fire slowly diminishing. Hesitantly scraping the creature up into my arms I began heading back the way I came.

"We better look for shelter from this rain..." I was muttering soon coming across a massive tree that was using its branches covered in thick leaves to keep the undergrowth of it perfectly dry. Quickly making my way in I collapsed against the wood, gently placing the creature on the dry grass in front of me. Once out of my hands I felt my whole muscles downfall from exhaustion against the tree.

Breathing heavily, I could still taste the dried iron in my mouth, cringing I felt a pair of eyes gazing at me, finding it was staring at me with ...unfairness in its eyes.

"Don't worry I'm not going to harm you or anything. It's not as I can anyway." I only said lifting my arm gently upon my lap. To my amazement I felt something soft touch my leg, it was closer than before with its paws placed on my leg. Eyes gazed into mine for a moment before I turned my gaze toward the rain.

"It's lucky I found you when I did. Otherwise this rain would've been a pain." I didn't look, but I could see from the corner of my eyes that the creature's eyes were tearing up.

"But I probably would've done the same thing, run away from your problems instead of facing them," I muttered softly. It made a sound which got my attention; it's eyes wide boring into mine.

It soon began to cry, not knowing what to do in this situation I only looked around uncomfortably while it brawled its eyes out. Soon the creature started to stop from the exhaustion, gazing at the ground small purple bruises were starting to form against its orange skin.

"You know when this rain stops, we're going straight back to the lab," it regarded my answer by gazing up at me with a troubled expression.

"Look, to be honest, I don't know what to say okay? You'll be fine, and one day for sure some person will be different. I'll either be lying or tell the truth, but you won't know unless you stop running and trudge forward into whatever position you come too." I sighed regarding my hellish situation.

I don't know but the way it looked at me after I said that, it picked up the double meaning behind that. Those big eyes bore into mine for a while before turning to itself, silence brew after that. It was hard to keep my eyes from shutting as I slowly felt myself being called by exhaustion.

My eyes begrudgingly opened to movement around my stomach, my gaze lowered to find the creature cuddled up to my side for warmth soundly asleep. Heart exhilarating, I tried not to move, looking down it seemed peaceful while asleep. I watched it's gently breathing rising and exhaling; I felt strange it was warm yet empty. Without me realizing my hand was extended out barely inches apart from the creature. Unsteadily I tried closing the space but ultimately flinched my hand away with a tsk.

I felt movement and found the creature staring right up at me with those commanding eyes. Quickly getting to my feet, I noticed it stopped raining, starting to make my way out of the tree branches I heard tiny steps following behind. Looking down to meet its gaze the creature smiled up fondly at me?

The lab came into view once we entered back into the city, the creature suddenly stopped, and I heard mumbling sounds as it gazed at the lab then behind us.

"If you're planning on running away again then don't let me stop you, it's your decision, not mine." I just stated. It kept looking ahead then toward the ground with a different expression before finally looking up at me then made a sound before continuing towards the laboratory. As we entered the professor saw us looking relieved as he came over but concerned at the damages we both had.

"It's a relief that the both of you are okay. You all had us worried especially you with that downpour." The professor said with relief in his voice, indicating with his head to a particular creature that was directly looking at me. It gave the nod then continued with what it was doing. Soon the creature was separated to go and get its injuries checked; the professor checked mine while I explained what happened.

I was outside the back sitting silently on the grass slightly away from the creatures and people. Thoughts of that creature kept coming to mind; my chest always tightened when I saw the creature. When I arrived, I don't know why but the way the creature first saw me and always since after that. Was it familiar? Daunting and conflicting at the same time, it got so bad I can barely stand to be near it.

Before I knew it the next day came back regularly as it had, except it didn't. Over the next few days that had passed the creature after getting healed had started being at my side everywhere I went. No matter where or what I had to do it just start following along giving me that fondly smile every time. When people came to visit or business with these creatures at the lab, it would always cling to my leg and hide behind it. The professor and the others thought it was cute which was embarrassing, but I guess I didn't mind the presence to my surprise. The professor asked for me to keep an eye on it anyway since it seems comfortable around me.

The days were rolling around to where I had to leave the lab. I was only here to get more experience around these creatures and the places I might happen to come across in this region. I decided to start traveling around to see if it might help in my 'recovery,' and of course, my family agreed to this straight away. To get their precious daughter back and not this stranger that looks like her, that's what I see in their eyes anyway. The professor is a close friend of my parents so when he was told of my leaving he volunteered for me to come back here with him to get the necessary experience before I departed.

I must admit that deep down it has been beneficial being here this whole time, getting used to new people and creatures. The professor offered one of these creatures to tag along with me, but I straight away refused. My primary concern was to find out my lost memories and experiences over my lifetime, not associating in this whole concept of catching these creatures, battling with them and becoming what I'll never probably be. I don't know why I felt this way, but I do, though over this time it's started to quiver. Thoughts kept appearing into my mind, would it be so bad to have these creatures besides you? To do these things that you see others concern themselves? Could they help you with your memories? You could learn to love again.

No, no matter how much I thought or considered it wouldn't happen, it couldn't.


End file.
